


Who Could Kalen Be?

by MickUwU



Category: kalen does stuff, miniboi
Genre: isn't well written, just a little thing to think about, kalen does stuff - Freeform, uhhh yeah. check him out, would love more evidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickUwU/pseuds/MickUwU
Summary: He was Waterboy. He was hydrated. Many assumed he was magic because of his ability to live without water for so long but I would like to raise a different argument: he’s Jesus Christ.





	Who Could Kalen Be?

In a time of nationwide isolation, a hero rises from his grave, known only by his affinity for the purest element: water.

Kalen, who does in fact do stuff, was a forgotten boy, left in the rubble of YouTube because of a four-year spout of no water. His other aliases, like MiniBoi or Mental Phobia, are newer to the platform but little did he realize, lost in the obscurity of channels exactly as his own, he would rise to be the hero of a generation.

He is Waterboy. He is hydrated. Many assume he is magic because of his ability to live without water for so long but I would like to raise a different argument: he’s Jesus Christ.

Was he not resurrected? Did he not have a special ability regarding water? Was he not appreciated enough in the beginning? We can’t prove it, no. We can, however, contemplate his holy existence.


End file.
